Chasing Cars
by daydreamer and believer
Summary: Inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. CLOIS fluff with a bit of an underlying story. AU after season 8 though incorporated some things that did happen on show. Rated M for one chapter (10); rest could be T.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

He was just reaching for the door knob to jet out for his nightly patrol, thinking maybe he'd pop by the Talon to see what Lois was doing … they hadn't talked much over the last few days and he'd wondered if she was avoiding him. He was such an idiot. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? Whatever possessed him to say those things to her? Lois did not take well to anyone insinuating she couldn't take care of herself, and certainly didn't want him "chopblocking" her as she would say. It seemed every time he bared even an ounce of his carefully guarded feelings for her, she'd put distance between them. The words just sort of flowed out of him and he felt like he was watching the scene from a distance.

{Flashback}

He'd been sitting at his desk, staring at the screen and wondering where she was when she came barreling in, plopped into her seat and started typed furiously.

"There you are," he said, louder than he'd intended.

"Huh," was her distracted response. "Oh hey, Smallville," she said, still looking at her screen. He felt annoyed but wasn't really sure why.

"What's up Lois?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Though he failed, she was too preoccupied to notice his increased concern.

"Big lead," she said engrossed in her research.

"Lead?" He asked, hoping to get her to continue.

She didn't look up but said, "I've been out pokin' around at the old Colby plant. Something's going on."

"Care to share?" This time he'd leaned around his computer and was looking at her intently. He knew Colby had some dealings in the past with the Luthors so his guard was up. She noticed his stare but shook it off, going back to her research and talking without eye contact.

"Overheard some goons … you know, these weren't your average factory workers … some sort of shipment. Definitely going back tonight."

Her chair spun around and he leaned forward with a hand on each armrest. She was completely surprised. She hadn't even noticed him moving.

"What the …," she began, but he cut her off.

"Lois, you cannot go back there tonight," he said definitively.

"Excuse me?" she balked back, clearly offended.

"It's too dangerous," he continued, not wavering and not backing away.

"I'm a big girl, Smallville," she said, attempting to turn her chair from his grasp; his glare was getting to her. But he held firm.

"No Lois. I know you can take care of yourself but you just … can't."

_Wow, he's adamant. I'd be pissed if he didn't look so sweet right now_, she thought.

He realized he was still leaning over her and pulled back, releasing her chair. He also noticed a few stares from around the office so he straightened and said more quietly, calmly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw shucks, Smallville, thanks for caring," she teased a little, though she was still unnerved by his fervor.

He backed away and leaned against the doorway, hanging his head. She could tell he was beating himself up for his little outburst. She stood up and walked toward him, shooting her patented "mind your own business" glare at onlookers. When she was standing before him and he didn't look at her, she placed a hand on his forearm, folded across his chest.

"Clark," she began softly, "I'd be careful, you know." He raised his eyes to hers and she thought he was going to cry.

"Lois, so much could happen … if I'm not there …." He looked down again and continued, "practically everything I do is to protect you … and you don't even see … if anything happened to you …." Their gazes met again and he realized the words were practically boiling over out of his lips; he bit down to stop himself and lowered his eyes again.

"Wow, Smallville." She cleared her throat, not trusting herself to respond any further just yet. _What is happening?_ She couldn't explain it but she felt like collapsing into him. She suddenly realized she was still touching him and quickly removed her hand. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

She turned to walk away but he moved behind her and cupped her elbow, turning her to him swiftly but gently. Their faces were very close now, a look of torture on his face.

"Please … be careful Lois," he breathed, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"'Course," she squeaked out, not moving an inch. The pain in his face seemed to subside a little. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then, finally, she whispered, "How do you do that?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed, still looking at her, breathing her in.

"Look at me … like that? Like you can see straight through me?" His lips curled up. "Straight to my soul," she finished.

He smiled softly, never breaking eye contact, and said quietly, "Would it be so bad if I could?"

She parted her lips and noticed his eyes travel to her mouth and she smiled.

Her phone rang and startled them both back to reality. She turned from Clark and retrieved it from her purse, began talking furiously with the caller, grabbed her purse and was out the door, glancing only briefly at Clark along the way.

{End flashback}

He'd tried to keep up with her that night, feeling like somewhat of a stalker, and was pleased when she didn't go to the plant. But over the next few days they'd barely crossed paths. He felt sure she was avoiding him. So here he was on his way out into the night hoping to keep his mind off her. Just as he pulled the back door open to exit, she came barreling in …


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_He'd tried to keep up with her that night, feeling like somewhat of a stalker, and was pleased when she didn't go to the plant. But over the next few days they'd barely crossed paths. He felt sure she was avoiding him. So here he was on his way out into the night hoping to keep his mind off her. Just as he pulled the back door open to exit, she came barreling in …_

CHAPTER 2

"Oh Smallville," she gasped, almost running into him, "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling more than necessary. His big goofy grin didn't go unnoticed but she decided not to dwell, she was on a mission.

She pushed past him and flopped her bag on the counter. As she began rummaging through the bag's depths, Clark strode to her side, elated to see her but hesitant as to what this was all about.

"Lois?" he began tentatively.

"Where are they?" she mumbled, fumbling through the bag. "Oh, here." She pulled out a stack of photos and practically shoved them at Clark.

He hesitantly drew his eyes away from her to the photos now in his hands. As he moved from one photo to the next, the concern on his face became more evident, while the smile on Lois' became more defiant.

"See! I told you something was going down at Colby's." When he didn't look up, she continued, "I mean, what could Lex possibly need all that meteor rock for?"

Clark still didn't raise his eyes from the photos showing several men whom he didn't recognize unloading what appeared to be a tractor-trailer's worth of Kryptonite at the old Colby plant.

_Why *would* anyone need that much Kryptonite?_ He thought to himself. The answer seemed all too clear and was one he didn't want to admit.

"Clark? Earth to Clark?" Lois said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"How'd you get these Lois?" He asked, still looking at the photos.

"I took 'em," she shrugged, averting her eyes.

"But you didn't go," he blurted out, looking up at her now.

She looked back at him at that statement.

"What do you mean 'I didn't go'?"

Fear crept over him; not the fear that his secret had been found out, but fear of making Lois mad.

"What do you mean, Clark?" she asked more pointedly.

It was his turn to avert his eyes.

"I … sort of … followed you," he mumbled.

"I knew it!" she practically screeched, punching him in the arm.

"What? You did?" he asked, looking at her, and he couldn't help but smile.

She was smiling too, just looking at him.

Then she cleared her throat.

"I mean, I … um … felt like someone was watching me. I wasn't sure it was you …" she trailed off.

He knew then that she'd thought, perhaps even hoped, it was the Blur watching over her that night. Shaking himself out of the hilarity that was him feeling a bit jealous of … well, himself, he pressed on, "So how did you get the photos super sleuth?"

She noticed his expression change but didn't know what to make of it. "I borrowed a camera from Mike on the 3rd floor … promised him a date for it …" she said the last part off-hand and Clark forced himself to not respond. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "Well, after … what you said in the bullpen …" - he shifted uncomfortably at this but she was watching his expression carefully - "I thought it might be wise to observe from afar … so I sweet talked my way into an empty 8th floor apartment behind the plant – you know the ones everyone says should be condemned, they really should, they're disgusting, which is why so many are empty—

"Lois," he interrupted and she realized she'd been rambling.

"Well, I had a prime view of the delivery." She finished, with her hands on her hips, clearly proud of herself.

He instinctively stepped toward her, touching her arm just below the shoulder, "I'm glad you were careful." He said softly, watching her face closely.

She shrugged a little at the touch, but not enough to shake it off, "Yeah, well, you need to work on your spy skills, Clark. Had I gone in there you might've gotten us both caught."

"How'd you give me the slip?" He asked, his lips slightly turned up.

She could tell she'd impressed him. "I'm not telling my secrets." She said with a smile. His smile faded and he dropped his hand from her arm. She patted him on the chest, hand lingering longer than necessary, "maybe someday," she finished.

They stood silently looking at each other for a moment, but when Lois realized she was getting lost in his eyes, she forced herself back to reality.

Turning back to her bag and scooping up the items strewn on the counter, she cleared her throat and said "So now I need you."

"What?" his voice creaked out and she jerked her head toward him. Seeing his slightly red face, she giggled, then stopped herself.

"I mean, I want to check things out up close and personal. And I need a lookout."

He was already shaking his head, "No, Lois, it's too dangerous."

"I'm going with or without you, Clark." She said matter-of-factly.

Clark looked down at the massive amounts of Kryptonite in the photos still lying on the counter, then looked back at Lois standing defiantly before him.

"Okay," he sighed, "when are we doing this?"

"Tonight," she said with a smile. "After dark, meet me on the north side, you know the back plant entrance, at 10," and she headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" he blurted.

"Dinner with Mike," she said, looking back at Clark with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh," he said, visibly deflated.

"Oh?" she repeated. "Wow, Smallville, brilliant." She knew he wanted to say more and loved pushing his buttons.

"Well, does your date know you're planning a late-night rendezvous with another guy?" he retorted with his own teasing tone. He puffed his chest out, clearly proud of himself.

She smirked.

"Of course not, Smallville, but a girl's got to keep her options open." And with that she was gone, having gotten the last word once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_Well, does your date know you're planning a late-night rendezvous with another guy?" he retorted with his own teasing tone. He puffed his chest out, clearly proud of himself._

_She smirked._

"_Of course not, Smallville, but a girl's got to keep her options open." And with that she was gone, having gotten the last word once again._

CHAPTER 3

"Clark you can't go."

"I can't _not_ go, Chloe."

"But Clark—

"Look, I know, Chloe … but I can't let her go by herself."

"Let her?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." And she really did. Ever since Zatanna's body switching spell, Chloe had known just how Clark felt about Lois. It was so evident in the way he looked at her. How her cousin didn't know was beyond Chloe … 'course that could be said about many things.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked directly.

"The only thing I can do," he heaved a defeated sigh, "not let her out of my sight."

"No," Chloe chuckled nervously at how Lois was clearly the only thing on Clark's mind. "I mean about the Kryptonite?"

"Oh," he said, realizing how transparent he'd been and that he truly hadn't given much thought past Lois. "I … um, I'll be careful … If I start to feel weak, we'll get out of there."

"Hmph," Chloe huffed. "Good luck getting Lois to go along with that," she paused, "that is, unless you explain why."

The struggle Clark had with himself was never clearer on his face to Chloe than that moment.

At 10:05, Clark was pacing at the back gate of the plant thinking, hoping, praying that Lois had changed her mind. _But why?_ He began to think. _Why now? Why not when I tried to convince her it was too dangerous? What had happened since this afternoon to make her see the light?_

Then a thought struck him squarely in the chest: _her date_. Just then he saw the faint glow of parking lights approaching and was so relieved she'd come. _Wait, what?_

As she stepped out of the vehicle, he snapped more harshly than he'd meant to, "You're late."

As she moved closer to him, she whispered, "I know."

It was then that he noticed how disheveled she looked, still in the sleek blouse, black pants and pumps she'd no doubt worn for her date, her hair slightly askew and her face a bright red. He wondered why she hadn't changed.

"You plan on sneaking around in those?" He asked gesturing toward her feet.

"What?" She said absently. "No, um, I've got sneakers in the trunk."

As she turned to walk away he noticed the sleeve of her shirt was torn.

"Lois," he said moving swiftly in front of her. "What happened?"

"What? Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked incredulously, tugging at her sleeve and resting his hand on her bare arm. "This doesn't look like nothing."

_God his hand felt so warm, not at all like that creep's, _she thought, closing her eyes for a moment. As she raised her eyes to his they began to water slightly. She darted her eyes away quickly and quipped, "It _is_ nothing. Turns out, Mike's a little grabby is all. Don't worry …" But before she could finish, Clark was storming away.

"Smallville? Smallville!" She said more loudly then clasped her hand over her own mouth and jogged toward him.

He stopped and turned to her and she almost ran into him. His face was a lot redder than she'd ever seen it. She reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her hand there, then raised his eyes to meet hers. When he said nothing, she said, "Let's get this show on the road, eh?" and turned back toward the car to retrieve her sneakers.

He looked back down at the ground and mumbled something.

She turned back to him, "what was that?"

He met her gaze again and stated defiantly, "I'll kill him. If he hurt you, I'll kill him."

She froze for a moment staring at him, then walked back over to him never breaking eye contact. "No you won't" she said, putting a hand on each of his arms and continuing softly, "You won't kill anyone; that's not who you are."

His expression softened and she released her grip.

She walked back to the trunk and began slipping into her sneakers. She said, "and I'm fine. He didn't hurt me … but … thanks."

Clark let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed a little. Realizing he seemed like a madman, yet again, he thought some damage control might be in order. As he caught up with her at the gate, he said, softly, "sorry."

She looked at him, clearly confused.

"For getting so mad … not at you, of course … but …" he trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, that was a little intense," she said, climbing the gate. He reached out to help her but she glared in his direction so he dropped his hand and began climbing the gate himself.

As they hopped down on the other side, she began trotting carefully toward the back of the building about 50 yards away. Clark stayed close behind her trying not to dwell on their previous exchange and focusing on the task at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Clark let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed a little. Realizing he seemed like a madman, yet again, he thought some damage control might be in order. As he caught up with her at the gate, he said, softly, "sorry."_

_She looked at him, clearly confused._

"_For getting so mad … not at you, of course … but …" he trailed off, not sure what else to say._

"_Yeah, that was a little intense," she said, climbing the gate. He reached out to help her but she glared in his direction so he dropped his hand and began climbing the gate himself._

_As they hopped down on the other side, she began trotting carefully toward the back of the building about 50 yards away. Clark stayed close behind her trying not to dwell on their previous exchange and focusing on the task at hand._

CHAPTER 4

Unbeknownst to everyone, at the very moment Lois and Clark were scaling the back fence of the Colby Plant, Lex was in his office at the mansion in the midst of a heated discussion with his head of security.

"I want more men stationed at the Colby plant."

"Yes, sir, I understand sir … it's just after the firings last week, I'll have to pull men from here to cover the plant."

"And why are you still standing here?"

The man nodded and left briskly.

At watchtower, Chloe had a sinking feeling, having just witnessed Lex's conversation with his security guard thanks to the video bug she'd had planted earlier in the day. She knew Lois and Clark were in for company. She quickly sent him a text.

Back at the plant, both Lois and Clark jumped a bit as Clark fumbled to pull the phone which had just chimed rather loudly from his pocket.

"Geez, Smallville, sneak around much?" Lois asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, finally retrieving the phone.

"Who's calling you this late anyway? Girlfriend I don't know about?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too interested.

"No," he choked out quickly, "it's just Chloe." He knew he was blushing; his face felt hot.

Looking at the text, he said "Lois, we've got to get out of here now."

"Not till we're done Smallville," she said, turning to walk away.

But he grabbed her arm to stop her and she spun toward him.

"No, Lois, we're done now. Chloe's got intel that security's on the way."

"I just want to…," she began squirming from his grip.

"No, Lois."

"Let go Smallville," she said through gritted teeth and he released her arm. "Leave if you want but I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"God Lois do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" He practically yelled. She froze before him again. His outbursts were becoming more frequent.

"I'm not being stubborn but I came here for a reason, and I'm not ready to give up yet." When he didn't say anything back to that, she continued, "Now, you coming?"

Trying to calm himself from the emotional roller coaster he seemed to ride around her, he sighed and said, "Do you ever not get what you want?"

"All the time," she said quietly before him and he was almost certain that her gaze traveled to his lips for a brief moment. But then as quickly as it happened (_if it happened_, he thought) she was walking away from him down a long corridor that opened into a much wider space.

The open area looked like the main assembly area of the old plant, with conveyor pulls across the ceiling in different directions leading across ceiling thresholds into rooms off the main area. It was pretty dark but Clark could see that all the rooms, which appeared to be old freezers, were open except one. Lois instinctively moved toward the closed door. After Lois tried the knob, though she figured it would be locked, Clark subtly attempted to use his x-ray vision to see inside the room. But no luck. _That makes sense_, he thought, _old freezers were probably lead lined. _That scared him a bit, not knowing but having a pretty good idea of what was on the other side that he was so willingly walking into.

As Lois fiddled with a hairpin in the lock, Clark became more and more uneasy. His super hearing picked up movement from across the wide expanse of the assembly area.

"Lois?" He whispered.

"Almost, Smallville."

"Lois, we need to go."

"_Almost,_ Smallville."

Suddenly something was moving toward them with increasing speed. As it came into focus, Clark saw something rather large tied to the conveyor system. It looked like multiple bags of something, sand maybe, and they were heading straight for the door where Lois was fidgeting with the lock.

"Lois."

She kept fiddling

"Lois!"

He stepped between her and the object, which hit him clearly in the chest _and hurt_, knocking him forcefully backwards into Lois and through the door. Suddenly his insides screamed in agony. As he slid off Lois - _oh god I fell on her, is she okay?_ - he rolled his eyes back to look at the green glow encompassing the room. He felt as though he was being stabbed repeatedly all over his body and he wanted to vomit but feared the movement would make his head explode.

He turned to see Lois lying beside him unconscious and he felt like he'd die right there. He must have caused her to hit the concrete floor with such force it knocked her out. And surely people would be coming. Whoever sent that careening into them would be standing over them any second. He had to get her out of there. He had to get them out of there.

Lois began to stir, hand to her head and moaning in pain. She opened her eyes and closed them several times staring at the ceiling.

"Lois?" He could barely speak.

She turned her head slowly to him still blinking exaggeratedly and was taken aback by his condition. She sat up quickly, grabbing her head again as a result but then said, "Clark, what's wrong?" She was leaning over him now and he was crying in agony.

"Go," he said weakly, "they're coming."

"I'm not leaving you. What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm allergic. To the meteor rock. There's too much."

"What?!" She stared at him, what he said sinking in. _Oh my god, he can't get up._

"Go," he said, trying to sound clearer and more certain.

"No," and she leaned toward him, wrapping her arms around him to try and help him up. _God he's so big._ "Clark, you're too heavy."

"Go," he said again.

"Shut up," she said, practically hitting herself in the face to wipe away the tears that were forming.

"Lois, please," he begged, "they're coming. You have to get out—"

She cut him off, grabbing both his shoulders, "No, Clark. Listen to me. Get up."

His face was soaked from tears and she was trying to keep it together.

"Get up Clark! Now!"

He kept his eyes on hers and began fighting through the pain to his knees, then she braced herself against him as he pulled to a standing position.

They began moving toward the door as quickly as possible and she said firmly, "We are walking out of here now." Then more softly, "Don't get all weak in the knees on me now."

How she could make him smile right now was beyond him but he felt the corners of his mouth curl.

As they moved out of the room and further back into the corridor, Clark felt his strength returning. He grabbed her hand firmly in his and they began running, only as fast as humanly possible, toward the exit. They never let go of each other until they reached the back gate, scaling it as quickly as they could.

They ran to Lois' car. As she started it, she asked, "What about your truck?", though she realized she didn't see it anywhere.

"Go" was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_As they moved out of the room and further back into the corridor, Clark felt his strength returning. He grabbed her hand firmly in his and they began running, only as fast as humanly possible, toward the exit. They never let go of each other until they reached the back gate, scaling it as quickly as they could._

_They ran to Lois' car. As she started it, she asked, "What about your truck?", though she realized she didn't see it anywhere._

"_Go" was all he said._

CHAPTER 5

Knowing they had just narrowing escaped being found out by someone inside the Colby Plant, they took off back toward the farm. Neither said much, Lois catching her breath and Clark replaying in his mind everything he'd seen inside that room. _Weapons. Weapons of all sorts. Guns. All sorts of guns. Knives. Swords. Machetes. Grenades. And all made of Kryptonite. There were molds for bullets and melted kryptonite. Even the sand-like substance seeping from the bags that hit them had a green tint. Laced gunpowder maybe? Lex was preparing for war and Clark was the target._

He didn't even realize that Lois had pulled over until she hit him on the arm and screamed, "You idiot."

"What?"

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"What, Lois?" he asked, looking behind them to see if they'd been followed.

"You're allergic to meteor rock?" she screeched at him.

_Oh, that,_ he thought. "Um, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me? And why the hell did you go with me?" She was yelling and her face was red and her head was pounding. She put her hands in her head and leaned on the steering wheel. "God, Smallville." She ran he hands through her hair and felt something on her hands; when she drew back, her hands were covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Lois," Clark said and he pulled his shirt off and practically slammed it against her head. She reached for the shirt against her head and replaced his hand with her own.

He dropped his hand to the seat beside her. "Lois, we need to get you to the hospital," trying to maneuver so that he could get a better look at her head.

"Oh, don't change the subject," she quipped darting her eyes at him, forcing herself to look at his face and not his now bare chest.

"But Lois."

"No buts, Clark. You knew what was in there. You saw the pictures. .hell?" Each of her last words was emphasized with a poke to his chest with one hand, while her other held the shirt to her bleeding head.

"You said you were going with or without me. I couldn't let you go alone." He was watching her carefully now.

"But you …" she wanted to be mad at him but her head was pounding. "That's some serious allergy, Clark. You looked like you were dying."

"I was …" he said softly.

Just then she said "idiot" and hit him on the arm again, letting the shirt drop from her head.

He sighed and picked up the shirt, pressing it to her head.

She was moving toward him. _Probably from the pressure he's applying to my head wound_, she thought. She put her palm out to brace herself before she realized that meant really touching his bare chest.

He was watching her face carefully and when he felt her hand on his chest, his heart began to race.

"We should get you to the hospital," he said quietly never looking away from her. His face seemed closer to hers now.

"If you'd just have told me," she said, "I wouldn't have asked you to come," she said staring at him. She was almost whispering now.

"But then you'd have gone alone …" he breathed out.

"Well, yeah, but that's no reason for you to go and lose your head."

"I can't help it," he said reaching with his other hand to brush a stray hair from her face, "you have that effect on me."

She was definitely moving toward him now. But when her lips touched his and he returned the kiss with such fervor it didn't seem like she'd attacked him. At least that's what she told herself. Both her hands were on his chest now and his senses were overloaded by her. The smell of her skin, the taste of her tongue, the feel of her hands against him, his body was screaming with a different kind of ache. He pulled her to him and she straddled his lap. As she did, he bucked slightly below her and they groaned into each other's mouths as the bulge in his pants brushed her core. She slid her hands down to the waist of his jeans and he dropped the shirt from her head, taking her by the shoulders to still her.

"Lois," he breathed at her, eyes tightly closed.

"Shut up," she said back into his mouth, wriggling her arms to freely move them again. She slid her hands up around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. He began trailing kisses down her neck and she raised up to give him better access. As he neared the top of her breasts with his lips she raised more and bumped her head on the roof of the car.

"Ow!" she said hands flying to her head.

Next thing she knew she was off him and he was panting, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Clark," she rolled her eyes at him, "my head."

It was enough to bring them back to reality. "Lois, you need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine Clark." She said.

"But Lois—"

"I said I'm fine." And with that she slid back into the driver's seat and pulled back onto the road. He chanced a few glances her way but she never took her eyes off the road. Neither said anything for the rest of the drive to the farm until they were far enough into the driveway to see Chloe's car. Lois looked to Clark who shrugged and said, "She probably got worried."

Lois parked and exited the vehicle, walking straight for the house without looking back at Clark who walked silently behind her.

They found Chloe pacing the floor inside. She was just about to let them have it for not returning her text when she noticed Clark's shirtless state.

"Um … what happened?"

"Long story, cuz" Lois said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Lois needs a hospital," Clark said.

It was then that Chloe noticed Clark's bloodstained shirt in Lois' hand.

"Are you okay?" She squealed, running to Lois.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she spit out as she shot a "go to hell" look in Clark's direction.

Chloe was trying to look at Lois' head wound when Lois said, "Look, Chloe, I'm fine really. Can we please just get out of here before I do anything else I regret?"

At the same time that Chloe said "anything else?" Clark said "regret?" Both looking pointedly at Lois.

She huffed and walked out the door.

Chloe looked at Clark and said, "I should probably follow her home."

"Yeah," he said defeated.

"But I'll be expecting full disclosure tomorrow."

"Right."

She glanced at his bare chest and back up to his eyes, "and I do mean full, got it Clark?"

"Goodnight Chloe," he said rolling his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_Chloe looked at Clark and said, "I should probably follow her home."_

"_Yeah," he said defeated._

"_But I'll be expecting full disclosure tomorrow."_

"_Right."_

_She glanced at his bare chest and back up to his eyes, "and I do mean full, got it Clark?"_

"_Goodnight Chloe," he said rolling his eyes._

CHAPTER 6

Over the next few days, Clark was finding it impossible to get two minutes alone with Lois. What was worse was that despite her apparent attempts to act as though nothing was wrong, he noticed she couldn't seem to look him in the eye. Whether sitting across from him in the bullpen, making the dreaded walk side by side to Tess' office or meeting up to interview the prior foreman at the Colby plant, she was always intently looking elsewhere. Forcing himself to not lose his cool again in the bullpen, he ached for a few minutes outside of work to talk to her. Just a few minutes, he'd so often taken for granted before.

So when she suggested they grab a bite to eat as pretty much everyone was filing out of the office, he jumped at the chance. Slightly embarrassed and hoping she hadn't noticed his excitement, he found himself unable to look at her as they walked the few steps to the café around the corner.

He was just about to broach the subject of "us" when he noticed Chloe sitting alone at one of the outside tables. She looked their way and stood to wave them over as Clark looked to Lois, who sped up a bit to reach the table.

"Chloe," Clark said, "fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, Lois invited me, Clark," she replied, and noticing his fallen face, "what? Would you rather I leave?" She chuckled and he screamed _yes!_ in his head.

"No, of course not," he laughed nervously and the three sat down together.

Dinner seemed to progress smoothly with Lois and Clark taking turns telling Chloe animatedly about their interview with the old plant foreman and Lois explaining how her "gut" was saying he knew more than he let on.

When the waitress stopped to ask if they wanted after-dinner coffee, Lois said she had to pass to get home. She patted Chloe on the hand and said, "I'll get yours next time, Chlo," referring to the check, and was gone. Clark was musing that her quick exit rivaled his own sometimes when Chloe interrupted his thoughts.

"So coffee? Clark?"

"Huh? Um, no, I'm good," he replied, still staring in the direction Lois had left, and Chloe told the waitress "Just the check please."

They were silent for a few moments when Chloe heaved a heavy sigh and said with closed eyes, "She made me promise not to leave her alone with you."

Surprised, Clark said, "What?!" He was staring at her in disbelief, _and hurt_, she thought, when she continued.

"Look, Clark, I don't know what's going on … though I have a pretty good idea … but Lois didn't want to talk about it. So I didn't push it."

Clark stood quickly, barely catching his chair before he knocked it backwards.

"Clark –," Chloe began, but he was gone.

Just then the waitress reappeared with the check and clearly noticed the now two empty chairs. Chloe smiled, handing a card to the waitress and said, "I guess they'll both owe me."

Lois kept forcing thoughts of Clark out of her head the whole drive home to Smallville. So when she began to climb the stairs leading to the Talon apartment, she thought she was hallucinating seeing him apparently windblown leaning against her door.

"Smallville? … how'd you beat … you must've been flying …"

She thought she heard him mumble, "almost."

Realizing there was nothing else to do, she unlocked her door and he followed her inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" She asked, with her back to him, trying to sound nonchalant as she set her bag down on the counter.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked directly, practically burning a hole through the back of her head.

"What?!" She spun around to look at him and then quickly looked away again. "What are you talking about? I just saw you."

He moved a few steps closer and said quietly, "You know what I mean."

She moved into the kitchen, effectively putting the counter between them.

"Look, Clark," she began, looking anywhere but at him, "I'm tired …"

"Lois," he interrupted, then softly added, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him then and saw how sad he looked. Her walls were in danger of crumbling for him again. She couldn't let that happen. She was thinking: _they had a fine thing the way it was. Movie night at the farm, hanging out with Chloe, coffee in the park, you know, good friend stuff. Then there was the monster truck rally – it was supposed to be an actual date – she remembered how her heart shot to her throat when he'd finally asked her. But then he stood her up and her walls went back up. She'd told him it was no big deal. "All's forgiven, Smallville," she'd said. But it still stung._

When he took a step toward the counter, the movement brought her back to the moment. "Nothing's wrong, Smallville," she said firmly but trying to sound natural, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"But we won't," he whispered.

"We talk every day," she replied.

He sighed and said again, "You know what I mean."

It was her turn to sigh. Exasperated, she said, "Look, there's nothing to talk about. Can't we just forget it?"

The sadness on his face turned to pain as he whispered, "Is that what you want?"

She looked away again and said, "Yeah, of course."

"So you do regret it?" His voice still a whisper.

She couldn't look even near him anymore. She turned her back to him. "Look, Smallville, you're an attractive guy and you know we pick at each other … maybe even flirt … but that shouldn't have happened. And anyway I did have a gaping head wound at the time. What's your excuse?" That last part came out a bit rougher than she'd intended. She could practically feel his eyes boring into her.

Finally, he spoke clearly, "You. I guess. You were my excuse. And I don't regret a moment of it. I'm sorry that you do."

Then she heard the door open and shut. She closed her eyes tightly and turned around. When she opened them, she was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

"… _And anyway I did have a gaping head wound at the time. What's your excuse?" That last part came out a bit rougher than she'd intended. She could practically feel his eyes boring into her._

_Finally, he spoke clearly, "You. I guess. You were my excuse. And I don't regret a moment of it. I'm sorry that you do."_

_Then she heard the door open and shut. She closed her eyes tightly and turned around. When she opened them, she was alone._

CHAPTER 7

When Clark didn't show at work the next morning, Lois decided to let him have some space. After a week had gone by without seeing him at the office, though she could tell he'd been in, she was going out of her mind. It took all of three days of each of them separately interrogating Chloe about the other's whereabouts and happenings for Chloe to decide to take matters into her own hands. She started purposefully planning things to get the two at least in the same room and going on about how she loved hanging out with her two best friends whenever they were all together. Separately, she told them both in no uncertain terms that they were both being idiots, making things harder than they should be and needed to grow up. Hmph, Chloe always did have a way with words.

They'd fallen back into a comfortable rhythm, work and after work. While Chloe was always there at first, she more frequently would have "something come up" at the last minute leaving Lois and Clark alone with their plans. Each time Lois found herself secretly wishing the nights would go on a little longer, that they could just speed past that awkward end of the night feeling, which usually ended with her saying "well, it's late" and bolting out the door to her car or in the door to her apartment before he could respond. Some nights she was certain he felt the tension too, walking her to the back door or lingering on her doorstep. Others he seemed to be preoccupied, letting her go without hesitation.

Tonight had been different and she'd known early on her heart was in trouble. When she arrived at the farm, only to hear that Chloe had "something come up," she considered leaving right then. But he'd smiled and said that just meant she got to pick the movie on her own and she was lost. She seemed to be more aware of him tonight, every moment, the way the couch shifted each time he got up for more popcorn, each time their hands brushed each other's in the bowl. Once she'd reached over without looking for a handful of popcorn only to find his empty legs at which she drew back her hand like she'd been burned and he threw the bowl he'd had raised in the air, kernels falling all around them. She nervously scurried to clean the mess, him joining her on hands and knees, though both were careful not to make eye contact.

After what seemed like years of silence and picking up kernels, she squeaked, "sorry."

"It's okay," he said quietly and when she stood and turned she found him staring at her.

She promptly said, "well, it's getting late" and was out the door. Feeling foolish, since the movie wasn't even over, she would have turned around. But he'd followed her, walking one step behind her to her car. She'd thought about making a run for it, but something told her he'd just outrun her.

When they reached her car, she began fumbling with her keys as he stood next to her, silently, resting himself on one hand at the top of the door, effectively holding it shut. "Here, let me," he reached for her keys but she swatted at him, "I can do …"

But before she could finish he'd grasped her hand and pulled her closer to him. She was pretty sure a whimper had escaped her lips. He leaned his head closer to hers and moved his hand from the car to the small of her back.

"Smallville … don't" she said, though not with the conviction she was going for.

He didn't move away or let go but he didn't progress either. "Why not?" he breathed onto her face. She had no idea why not and he must have seen it in her face because his grew closer.

She fought with herself and pulled away from him.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said avoiding his eyes.

He didn't say anything but she knew he was waiting to be convinced. She glanced at him and he moved a step closer again. She put her hand up between them almost touching his chest. He stopped.

"Lois," he said, almost as a plea.

She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself. "Look, Smallville," she said as firmly as she could muster, "we've got a good thing here, you know, let's not go and complicate things."

"Lois," he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm serious, Clark, we're friends, we're partners, why mess with a good thing?" She was looking to him now, hoping he'd convince her she was right.

Looking back at her, he said the first thing that came to his mind: "for a great thing," his gaze unwavering. That wasn't what she wanted him to say. Her resolve was weakening; she was losing the fight on purpose. He continued, "Lois, I—

But she cut him off, saying "neither of us have the best track record with … you know. I mean, we wouldn't want to end up not working together or not even friends … like you and Lana."

As soon as she'd said the name, she wished she hadn't. His chest sank in a little and he took a step back.

A few silent moments that seemed like years passed. And then …

"Do you want to know why Lana left?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Um … no … it's none of my ….," But she trailed off as his eyes finally met hers again. He looked at her, so vulnerable, so raw. She thought just thinking of Lana must break his heart. She didn't like seeing him like this.

"Clark," she said, not realizing she'd moved toward him, hand on his chest, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He placed his hand over hers on his heart and his face seemed to lighten. He smiled down at her.

"I'd like to tell you … if you want to hear … I'd like to tell you everything, Lois." He said, so peacefully.

She was mesmerized by him, by the way he looked at her. "Okay," she whispered.

He pulled her hand in his down to his side, "How 'bout a walk?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_He placed his hand over hers on his heart and his face seemed to lighten. He smiled down at her._

"_I'd like to tell you … if you want to hear … I'd like to tell you everything, Lois." He said, so peacefully._

_She was mesmerized by him, by the way he looked at her. "Okay," she whispered._

_He pulled her hand in his down to his side, "How 'bout a walk?" he asked._

CHAPTER 8

Lois and Clark started out on the walk that would change their lives, hand in hand and in silence for awhile; then he released her hand as he began to speak.

"I'm different, Lois," he said quietly, looking at his steps ahead.

She stifled a laugh with a clearing of her throat when she realized how serious he was.

"I've always been afraid to let people in … you know, to let them know me," he continued.

The gap between them seemed to grow wider and as she watched him intently, she thought he seemed to be in pain.

"My parents were always great … never treating me like …" he trailed off.

"But others … have … there's always been fear …"

He seemed to be having some difficulty forming sentences. He wanted to tell her everything. It felt right, but he didn't want to rush through anything. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. Just then Lois, who'd been watching him furiously, lost her footing on a divit in the field and began to stumble.

He was before her in a flash and caught her from falling. As he held her there in his arms and she looked up at him with wide eyes, he said quietly, "you won't leave me, will you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she shook her head nonetheless never breaking eye contact though she'd lost her voice.

He reluctantly released her and began walking again, though he stayed closer to her this time.

By the time they'd walked practically every inch of the Kent property, he'd told her just about everything … about how he came here … and why; about what he could do … and what he couldn't; about who knew … and who didn't; about what he wanted to do … and what he was afraid of.

As they stepped back into the light shining from the barn's floodlight, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Say something," he said softly. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet for their walk. He was worried she might be scared of him now. She remained quiet for a little longer, looking intently at her own feet. Finally, she spoke.

"Why me?" she asked, so quiet only he could hear. And he laughed.

She looked up and crinkled her nose at him for laughing and he laughed a little harder. When she folded her arms across her chest, he regained his composure.

"You really don't know?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows as if to say "No!" but softened her stance.

"I don't want to hide who I am from you anymore. I … need you too much." He said, averting his eyes from her. "You make me better." That scared her more than anything else he'd said.

He must have seen her body tense at his words because he moved a step closer and took her forearms in his hands gently, but firmly enough to thwart a run.

"Lois …" he hesitated, not sure how to explain it. "Remember how the green kryptonite affects me, makes me sick, makes me feel like I'm dying?" She was just looking at him now, waiting. "Well, you make me feel…."

When he hesitated, she looked down and said, "Clark?"

"No, Lois, please…."

"Clark," she said more forcefully and he realized she was looking down.

She looked back to his eyes and said in a whisper, "I thought you couldn't fly."

He looked to see them both floating and he instinctively pulled her closer to him. She didn't fight the embrace. He willed them over to the top of the barn and let them down on the roof under the stars. When she stepped out of his arms, she looked around at the proximity of the night sky and then back to him. He was looking only at her and smiling, he said, "you make me feel like I could fly."


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

"_Clark," she said more forcefully and he realized she was looking down._

_She looked back to his eyes and said in a whisper, "I thought you couldn't fly."_

_He looked to see them both floating and he instinctively pulled her closer to him. She didn't fight the embrace. He willed them over to the top of the barn and let them down on the roof under the stars. When she stepped out of his arms, she looked around at the proximity of the night sky and then back to him. He was looking only at her and smiling, he said, "you make me feel like I could fly."_

CHAPTER 9

Having come to the rooftop of the barn in an amazing fashion, Lois sat down and patted the spot next to her where Clark promptly took up residence.

They sat in silence for a moment then she asked, "So when Lana put that suit on … that must have been great for you guys, huh? You were the same … sorta."

He didn't say anything.

"But then that kryptonite bomb … so she left because she had too."

"Yes," he said quietly. "Being with her would have killed me."

They were silent again. Then she said quietly, "What if she … you know, got better?"

He looked at her and said, "That'd be great … _for her_ … you know?" She heard the emphasis he placed on "for her" and let out the breath she'd been holding. She lay back under the stars and he laid back beside her.

_**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**_

_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own___

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?___

_I don't quite know__  
__How to say__  
__How I feel___

_Those three words__  
__Are said too much__  
__They're not enough___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?___

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden__  
__That's bursting into life___

_Let's waste time__  
__Chasing cars__  
__Around our heads___

_I need your grace__  
__To remind me__  
__To find my own___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?___

_Forget what we're told__  
__Before we get too old__  
__Show me a garden__  
__That's bursting into life___

_All that I am__  
__All that I ever was__  
__Is here in your perfect eyes__  
__They're all I can see___

_I don't know where__  
__Confused about how as well__  
__Just know that these things__  
__Will never change for us at all___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me__  
__And just forget the world?_

Lois stirred as the sun came up and smiled when she realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms there on the barn roof. When she raised her head to look at him, he was looking at her and said "I suppose I have to let you down now, huh?"

"You wouldn't, would you?" she asked, though it was more of a statement and he realized the double meaning of his words.

He just shook his head in silence. They stood, him helping her to her feet, then he moved to embrace her and they floated down to the ground.

With all four feet firmly grounded, she hugged him tightly and it surprised him. He held her close and tight for a few minutes and then they relaxed their embrace. She raised herself on the tips of her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. He fought the urge to deepen the kiss and she let herself back down. She removed herself from his arms and began the slow tread back to her car.

"Wow, it's gonna be a two expresso day for me, I think, Smallville. How 'bout you?""

He smiled that after all this she'd still use that nickname for him. "The last thing you need is EXTRA coffee Lois Lane," and he chuckled. She smiled and opened her car door.

"So I'll see you at the office then?" she asked.

He nodded, with a knowing smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_With all four feet firmly grounded, she hugged him tightly and it surprised him. He held her close and tight for a few minutes and then they relaxed their embrace. She raised herself on the tips of her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. He fought the urge to deepen the kiss and she let herself back down. She removed herself from his arms and began the slow tread back to her car._

"_Wow, it's gonna be a two expresso day for me, I think, Smallville. How 'bout you?""_

_He smiled that after all this she'd still use that nickname for him. "The last thing you need is EXTRA coffee Lois Lane," and he chuckled. She smiled and opened her car door. _

"_So I'll see you at the office then?" she asked._

_He nodded, with a knowing smile._

CHAPTER 10

Over the next weeks the two spent even more time together than possible. Though their dates were often interrupted by a distant cry for help or other emergency, Lois never seemed to mind when he dashed away and came back hours later. A few times, she'd been asleep when he came back and he'd just lay with her at peace. The only time she seemed the least bit perturbed was, after nothing more than a sweet peck on a few occasions, he'd surprised her with a passionate kiss on her couch one evening. As her hands moved to untuck his shirt, he pulled back and gave her an "I'm sorry" look before dashing away. That night, when he'd finally returned to her apartment, she wasn't asleep but was "busy" working on a story. He ended up leaving again, partly disheartened by her apparent anger and partly exhilarated by the reason for it.

A couple of days later Lois was sitting at her desk at the Planet, mostly deserted at this time of night, when her phone chirped. Picking it up, she saw a text from Clark, "Meet me on roof in 5."

Chastising herself for the goofy grin that a mere text from the man could give rise to, she knew there was no way she'd be waiting the remaining 4 minutes and 30 seconds.

As the door leading to the roof stairwell closed behind her, she stepped out to an empty roof. As she began unconsciously tapping her foot, her eyes followed Clark's rising figure. He appeared to be floating just off the Planet's roof in front of her.

"Show off," she said, with a smirk.

"I've been practicing," he smiled back, and he held out his hand to her.

Without hesitation, she stepped up to the ledge and reached for his hand. He came closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her off the roof with him.

Her arms resting on his shoulders, she gazed around them, taking in the sight. All the while he watched her. When she realized he was looking only at her, she blushed.

Attempting to hide her reaction to him, she balked, "this would be the perfect date if it involved food."

He just grinned at her and said, "I thought I'd give you Clark's Kent's Tour of the Galaxy before dinner."

Though she laughed, his brow furrowed. "Your heart's racing," he began, "Are you okay? Scared?"

Seeing his concern for her was overwhelming. She whispered, averting her eyes "I feel … I'm falling …"

"I'll catch you," he whispered back, trying to catch her eyes.

Raising her eyes to his, she said, "That's not what I meant."

"I was hoping," he smiled shyly. "I've definitely fallen."

When he didn't say anymore, she retorted, "Well, maybe you should put us down then." She never was one to comfortably deal with emotion.

He nodded his head to her and willed them over to the roof. Once their feet were firmly planted on the rooftop, he held fast with his arms around her waist.

"I love you Lois," he said, needing her to hear it.

She smiled up at him and beamed, "I love you too Smallville."

The following Friday they'd decided on movie night at the farm. As they sat down together on the couch, he pulled her him. Just before their lips met, she said, "don't start something you can't finish Smallville." He chuckled lightly and tore into her mouth with his. She returned the kiss with such urgency he felt as though he would explode with desire. When he heard the explosion in the distance, he tried to push the sound from his mind. She could feel his body tense and pulled back to see his brow furrowing. "Go on," she said softly, lightly brushing her lips to his. "I don't want to," he confessed into her lips. "I know" she said, smiling at his desire for her. She extracted herself from his arms and pulled him to a standing position. He grabbed her again, smothering her mouth until she broke only for lack of air. Both breathing heavily, he said "I don't know how you can make me feel stronger and weaker at the same time."

She cupped his face in her hands and said "hurry back."

That night when he returned, he found her asleep in his bed. The sight of her there was like electricity through his veins. He stripped to his boxers and climbed under the covers with her. His body caught fire when he realized she was wearing nothing under the sheets. She stirred with the movement of the bed and opened her eyes to the feel of his body lightly pressed atop her own. She smiled as he leaned in closer to her, pressing himself further against her. There was no doubt he wanted her.

"Sorry I woke you," he said as he gently kissed her lips.

"Really?" she asked when the kiss ended.

"No," he smiled, taking in her beauty.

"I just want you so much," he breathed onto her.

"Yeah?" was all she could manage before he was devouring her mouth again.

She moved her hands around his waist and found the top of his boxers. Her fingers creating such a sensation that he couldn't help but moan.

"Get these off," she said into his mouth, popping the waistband.

He pulled back and grinned, then had them off before she could blink. She gasped a little as he settled himself between her legs, pressing himself onto her.

"Oh god, Clark," she groaned and he felt himself swell more.

She raised her legs around his waist, opening herself up for him.

He pushed inside her slowly and they both stifled their moans in each other's mouths. He moved in a slow steady rhythm in and out, deeper and lesser and as she began to shudder beneath him he pushed harder and harder until she erupted below. As he heard her screams of delight he poured into her with such release that he felt he'd emptied all his strength into her. They lay there entwined with one another until they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_They lay there entwined with one another until they drifted off to sleep._

CHAPTER 11

_Whoosh._

"Chloe?"

"Clark, where the hell have you been?"

"Bombay"

"Bom .. Okay, nevermind. This is it."

"It?"

"Lex is making his move."

"Where?"

"The farm."

"What?"

"Queen Satellites show a convergence on the Kent Farm as we speak."

"Well, I'm not there."

"Lex must know that and be planning to ambush you when you do arrive."

"So let's call in backup."

"Already on it."

"Alright, I've got word out to John, AC, Bart, Victor and Oliver; the team will take care of it. There's no reason for you to be anywhere near the farm right now."

Clark grimaced, not liking to sit out a fight, particularly one aimed at him, and punched the pound button on his phone to check his voicemail.

"You have 1 unheard message," the electronic voice said over speakerphone. Then, Lois' voice took over: "Hey, Smallville, got your note. What're you up to? Well, I'll play along. See you at the farm. Don't keep me waiting too long. You know how impatient I can get."

Clark's eyes widened as he met Chloe's.

She said "Clark, don't" just as he said "Lois" and was gone.

As he approached the farm at superspeed, he knew things were bad when he involuntarily began to slow. A sick feeling settled in his stomach as he pushed forward. By the time he made it to the open doors of the barn, sweat beads were forming on his brow. His determination never faltered though. He would find Lois. Even if it was the last thing he did.

As he stepped inside the barn, he heard her whimper, "Clark," and he saw her go limp in the arms of two goons holding her back. He realized then that she must have been trying for him to hear her for a while, but, focusing on his strength on getting there through the pain, he hadn't heard her. He'd already failed her. He straightened his back and tried his best to look unaffected by the Kryptonite he could feel but not see.

At that, he heard a slow clap and looked up to see Lex moving into the light at the top of the loft stairs.

"After the plant break-in," Lex said, "I knew you knew what you were up against. I must say I'm surprised you're alone."

Clark had no desire or energy to play.

"You have me now Lex," he said, "Let her go."

A soft chuckle was Lex's only reply.

"I'm here, Lex." Clark's voice was a little stronger now. "Kill me. Just let Lois go."

"Oh, Clark, Clark, Clark," Lex smiled and shook his head. "Whatever made you think I want you dead?"

Clark's face lost color and he was beginning to feel sicker and sicker.

"If … all this …," he gestured around, "isn't to kill me … what do you want?" Clark asked.

A soft chuckle again escaped Lex's lips as he cocked the gun in his hand and more goons moved closer to Clark.

"To break you, Clark," Lex said. "All I've ever wanted to do is break you. All this," he waved the gun around the air, "is just insurance."

Clark watched as Lex's eyes traveled to Lois. One of the goons grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. Her eyes, barely open, looked at Clark and then they both looked at Lex.

Clark inhaled abruptly and harnessed every ounce of energy he had left. As Lex aimed the gun at Lois, Clark supersped in front of her, knocked out the goons and grabbed her arms to hold her up. Their eyes met just as the Kryptonite bullet entered his back. Clark cried out in pain and slumped to the floor, Lois going with him and screaming hysterically.

Lex began cursing and screaming orders at everyone as he descended the stairs. He stalked over to Lois who was sobbing over Clark's convulsing body. He aimed the gun again at Lois, directly level with her head, as she turned to face him.

She swallowed and spat out, "Go ahead, you son of a bitch."

Suddenly the barn was engulfed in a blinding flash of light and deafening sounds of bodies smashing, guns firing. For a minute, Lois thought Lex had pulled the trigger. It wasn't until she heard Ollie yelling that she realized the calvary had finally arrived. _Too bad they were too late_, she thought, sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

_For a minute, Lois thought Lex had pulled the trigger. It wasn't until she heard Ollie yelling that she realized the calvary had finally arrived. Too bad they were too late, she thought, sobbing._

CHAPTER 12

As the sun shone through the plate glass window of Watchtower, a rainbow of colors danced across the white blanket tucked neatly around Clark's still body. They might as well have been dancing on Lois' head though, because she certainly didn't notice them. Instead, she sat steadfast where she'd been for the past 3 days in the chair beside Clark's bed, grasping his limp hand.

Emil had dug out the Kryptonite bullet from Clark's back and, though he said he was confident he'd gotten it all, he couldn't fully explain the effects its stay, however short, inside Clark's body would have on him longterm.

Since arriving back at Watchtower that fateful night and screaming for someone to "get it out of him," Lois hadn't said much else.

When Emil recommended they move Clark's bed closer to the window, to "take advantage of the sun's healing effects on his unique physique," she simply rose and moved with the bed. If she'd been thinking of anything other than Clark, she might've heard the quiet whispers of everyone in their inner circle – the "what if..," "letting go," and "inevitable."

But instead she sat zombie-like and holding on for dear life.

Of course, if anyone could have heard her thoughts, they'd know she was planning her goodbye. When he awoke from this, and he would awake (_he just would_, she had to believe), she would end it between them. It was the right thing to do.

"Why'd you do it, Clark?" She would ask him.

"You know why Lois." He would say.

"It was stupid."

"No, it was my only choice."

"You can't believe that."

"I do."

"But you're meant for so much more."

"I'm nothing without you."

"You can't give up your destiny for one person."

"You are my destiny."

"Clark …"

"No, Lois, I'd do it again if I had to."

"That's the problem. You shouldn't have to."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't let you risk everything just for me. I'm leaving. I'm letting you go."

"'Just for you'? Lois, you can't."

"I wanted you to know. You deserve that. So you don't wonder or try to find me ."

"Lois, please," his voice cracked.

"You are here to save the world, Clark. You can't do that if you are willing to sacrifice yourself for me. I am not worth it." She fought back.

"You are," he pleaded.

"No, Clark, the world needs you."

"I need you."

"No, you don't," she whispered.

"I can't do this without you. I won't. Being without you will kill me. Put the bullet back in me. I'd rather die than lose you. At least then no one would expect anything else from me." He sobbed freely now.

Startled, Lois awoke and raised her head from where it rested on Clark's arm. She hadn't intended to doze off. As she wiped her face, she chanced a glance at Clark's face, expecting to see his peaceful slumber glaring at her as it so often had. Instead, his eyes were open. Piercing, blue and watering.

"Clark!" She stood quickly, knocking over the chair.

"Hi," he whispered hoarsely and squeezed her hand. She looked at his hand holding hers then back at his face.

"Let me get Emil." She turned to go, but he held her there.

"Don't leave me Lois," he said softly.

She turned back to him and when their eyes met, she was certain there was more to that statement than the instant moment.

"Never," she whispered and smiled down at him.

Calling over her shoulder for Emil, she leaned forward to Clark's waiting lips.


End file.
